Rhythm of the Rain
"Rhythm of the Rain" is a song performed by The Cascades, released in November 1962. It was written by Cascades band member John Claude Gummoe. It rose to number three on the US pop chart on March 9, 1963, and spent two weeks at number one on the US Easy Listening chart.1 Billboard ranked the record as the No. 4 song of 1963.2 The song was also a top 5 hit in the United Kingdom and a number-one single in Ireland. In Canada, the song was on the CHUM Chart for a total of 12 weeks and reached number 1 in March 1963.3 In 1999 BMI listed the song as the ninth most performed song on radio/TV in the 20th century.4 The Cascades' recording was used in the soundtrack of the 1979 film Quadrophenia and included in its soundtrack album.5 The song arrangement features distinctive use of a celesta.6 Contents 1 Theme 2 Chart performance 2.1 Weekly charts 3 Charting cover versions 4 See also 5 References 6 External links Theme The lyrics are sung by a man who wishes the rain would stop falling and reminding him of the error of his ways, and to let him cry alone, as his lover has left him. Chart performance Weekly charts Chart (1963) Peak Position Australia (Sydney) 3 Belgium 14 Canada (CHUM Chart) 1 Ireland 1 Norway 7 UK Singles7 5 US Billboard Easy Listening chart 1 US Billboard Pop Songs 3 Charting cover versions Gary Lewis & the Playboys released a version of the song in 1969 that reached #63 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart.8 Pat Roberts released a version of the song in 1972 that reached #34 on the Country chart.9 Jacky Ward released a version of the song in 1978 that reached #11 on the Country chart.10 Neil Sedaka released a version of the song in 1984 that reached #37 on the adult contemporary chart.11 Dan Fogelberg released a version of the song in 1990 that reached #3 on the adult contemporary chart.12 Jason Donovan also released a version of the song in 1990 that reached #9 on the UK Singles Chart.13 Donovan re-recorded the song for his 2008 album Let It Be Me. See also List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1963 (U.S.) Number-one singles of 1963 (Ireland) References 1.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2002). Top Adult Contemporary: 1961-2001. Record Research. p. 49. 2.Jump up ^ Top 5 Songs of Each Year Retrieved May 8, 2015 3.Jump up ^ Hall, Ron (1984). The Chum Chart Book. Rexdale (Toronto): Stardust Productions. p. 27. ISBN 0920325157. 4.Jump up ^ Top 100 Songs of the Century Retrieved September 21, 2011 5.Jump up ^ IMDB Quadrophenia Entry 6.Jump up ^ Walter Everett (2008). The Foundations of Rock : From "Blue Suede Shoes" to "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes": From "Blue Suede Shoes" to "Suite: Judy Blue Eyes. Oxford University Press. p. 77. ISBN 978-0-1953-1023-8. 7.Jump up ^ "CASCADES | Artist". Official Charts. 1963-02-28. Retrieved 2014-02-08. 8.Jump up ^ Gary Lewis & The Playboys, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 9.Jump up ^ Pat Roberts, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 10.Jump up ^ Jacky Ward, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 11.Jump up ^ Neil Sedaka, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 12.Jump up ^ Dan Fogelberg, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 13.Jump up ^ Jason Donovan, "Rhythm of the Rain" chart position Retrieved May 9, 2015 External links John Gummoe's website Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:1962 songs Category:1962 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1972 singles Category:1978 singles Category:1984 singles Category:1990 singles Category:The Cascades (band) songs Category:Gary Lewis & the Playboys songs Category:Jacky Ward songs Category:Neil Sedaka songs Category:Dan Fogelberg songs Category:Jason Donovan songs Category:Jan and Dean songs Category:Chris de Burgh songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Valiant Records singles Category:Mercury Records singles Category:MCA Records singles Category:Columbia Records singles Category:Doo-wop songs Category:Torch songs